Touhou - Traversing Colors of Anew
by PreciPoo
Summary: Renko and Maribel are ordinarily not ordinary people in Tokyo. Studying at a college otherwise known as a university both had created a simple group with just the two of them as best friends studying paranormal activity such as with ghosts and spirits. Their main interest is into Gensokyo, The Netherworld, and the Lunarians living on the Moon.


Disclaimer

I, PreciPoo take no part of credit of characters or any content of Touhou to be mine as Touhou and its characters belong to ZUN who created them

in his game forecalled Touhou. Basically I take no credit for Touhou or anything having to do with it I just did this out of boredom

Meet em' - Renko

Hewo? 3. My name is Renko Usami. And um... Well my name is Renko... Anyways Maribel and I  
go to a college or as some others would say a university or such. I'm pretty good in physics and  
I am probably one of the biggest nerds at our school. Anyway (- again?) Maribel is interested in paranormal  
activity. So with that she created a club... Of course we were known as crazy so we were harassed  
sexually and most importantly annoyingly. Maribel seemed crazy at first but then she showed me  
her necromancer stuff and what nots and we soon discovered... Genhoko? Ge - Ge - Genmosokyo?  
Ge - Gen - Genso - Genhokyo! We discovered a magical place called Genhokyo :D! We found glimpses  
of spirits and such and have even heard voices thus' the name we got was Genhokyo. Once we even  
heard something about black rabbits coming from Mars? And they are so named Marshanians.  
Marshanians seemingly are black and can shoot bullets of numerous abundance.  
I hope that one day we could meet these creatures. Maybe we could take pictures of them once we  
get to Genhokyo? Too bad, cameras cost a lot of yen and I don't have a job so I'm screwed.

Meet em' - Maribel~ DESU 3

My name is RenkoIsDaBest425. :I MY NAME IS RENKORULES#1. RENKOOOOO STOP HACKING  
ME D: MY NAME IS MARIBEL BICKENBOCK :I RENKOOO I'M DOING A MEET EM' LEAVE ME  
TYPING STOEY AWONE... My name is Maribel Han. And I am interested in rape. RENKOO  
STOP IT :O YOU STUPID *ITCH. (Renko: this was supposed to be rated G...) Anyways...

*sigh*Anywaysigotoacollege/universityandicreatedagroupwithmy*itchfrndrenkousamiidreamabout

wherepopulationthriveswithrabbits/souls/spirits/screwmylifethisspacebarneedstowork...asyoucantell  
imaribelhaniswritingmymeetem'  
-

Story - Chapter 1 - Renewing The Dues (Main View: Renko

*Sigh* Where is Maribel? That girl is probably paying her dues to that silly small shrine...  
Where is she... Maribel! Maribel! T_T. As I waited in that stupid park in the middle of the city  
I saw a bench and hopped onto it.

?: Ran! We must prepare to attack that silly Reimu once more kekeke with our spinn-  
Renko: Who's there?  
?: MASTER SPAAAA-  
Renko: *looks behind* Wha-?

With voices echoing in my head, I ran screaming towards Maribel's house which was 10 blocks down  
screaming "GET OUT DEMONS I DEFY YOU WITH THE POWER OF HOLY WATER~".  
As I ran screaming down the street I had heard whispers of people either calling me crazy, insnae, or  
my favorite... girl with issues as I passed them. Once I had reached Maribel's house I hopped up the  
steps and slammed her door with my fists knocking and pounding with screeches of fury~!

Maribel: DOI YOI GONG KOI CHONG WONG FRONGILA SHANGHAI SHRI-LA WAKANE SUKEMA!

With my pounding I could hear Maribel reciting her daily prayer for the shrine maiden of Genhokyo  
to accept her Sake she had sent daily.

Maribel: Coming~ :3  
Renko: MARIBEL OPEN IT!  
Maribel: *opens door* HEWO~ DESU~ :D  
Renko: Maribel I hear the voices :I  
Maribel: T_T  
Maribel: *closes door*  
(I then noticed all the windows being covered and closed blocking out sunlight)  
Maribel: *opens door*  
Renko: Wha-  
(In a soft whispery voice she said...)  
Maribel: come in...  
Renko: But I thought club meetings were only on Saturdays!  
(With that she pulled me into the darkness)  
Maribel: Sit on your assigned seat.  
Renko: ...uhh...  
(I then sat down and just watched Maribel take out her seating chart to check if I was sitting in the right place)  
Maribel: Attendance~!  
Renko: T_T  
Maribel: Renko~  
Renko: Here. O_O  
Maribel: Maribel~  
Maribel: Here! ^-^  
Maribel: PERFECT ATTENDANCE SINCE WE CREATED THIS GROUP WOW~  
Renko: ...uhh...  
(As much as Maribel is my friend she is also a big nutjob... I mean group attendance...really Maribel?)  
Maribel: I would like to introduce our new and third group member...  
(A new member... must be real whack to join us... o_o)  
Maribel: Mr. Teddy! :D  
(...I lost hope in Maribel's humanity...)  
Maribel: *Glares at Renko with furious eyes*  
Renko: Uh. Oh! Welcome Mr. Teddy...  
Maribel/Mr. Teddy: Thank you Renko and thank you Maribel I would like to thank...  
(As "Mr. Teddy" continued his speech I just sat there with my jaw dropped)  
Maribel/Mr. Teddy: And that is why I am brown instead of white.  
Renko: Wha-?  
Maribel: Eww thats gross next time I should operate you inside the washer and dryer not the toilet  
Renko: O_O dafu-  
Maribel: And now for prayer  
(More prayers... yay...)  
Maribel: Renko you may start.  
(So basically her version of a prayer is "Magic Circle + Sit In Circle + Pepper in Magic Circle + asking to go to Genhokyo.  
Renko: Our maiden who art in Genhokyo hallow be thy named Hakurei may come. Give us our wish our daily wish. And forgive us for our trespasses as we want your gold. Amen~  
Maribel: *Some weird ritual sayings*  
(Maribel practically took that prayer from the Bible and re - done it to fit the "Genhokyo" way...)  
Maribel: GON GE KU MAAKAKAAAAAAKAKAKAKAKKKAKAKAKAKAKAAKKAKAKAKA-  
Renko: !  
Maribel: AHHH  
Renko: WHAT IS THA-

~Girls have failed to do their best during prayer~

= To be continued =

Author comments:

A tad disappointed on the length of this first chapter its short and moves a bit fast... I hope that I make the next chapter much more lengthy and more

detailed compared to this one... Later on I will revisit this first chapter and make it more detailed, but for now your stuck with this.


End file.
